


Spot

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, I am impatient, Love Confessions, Yelling For The Greater Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "Tracy broke up with him," Angie repeated slowly, the words sounding like they were coming from far away. "She warns me off him, makes me spend more than a week missing him and driving myself crazy not being able to talk to him, then almost immediately breaks up with him." (Post-ep for 2x14, with additional spoilers for 2x13)
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is immediately going to get Jossed by the Valentine's Day episode. But a part of me will always wish it had happened like this.

Douglas had been a pretty good substitute Poppy, but there was no replacing the original. Angie stopped by the Winebrary for the usual post-near disaster breakdown, and Poppy managed to be both wildly disapproving of Derek's whole existence while still making it clear that Angie hadn't made the best choices. It was exactly what she was supposed to do, and as a reward Angie told her about Douglas's confession that Poppy was having an effect on him.

"But you can't tell him I said that," she added quickly, watching Poppy's expression melt. "I am completely going against guy code by revealing that a fellow man has had an emotional moment."

Poppy gave her an amused look. "You do know that you're not actually a man, right?"

"Douglas sees me as one." Angie took a sip of her box wine. "It's kind of refreshing, if I'm being honest."

Poppy nodded, taking her own sip of her real people wine. "I can see that." She sighed. "Maybe I need to take Will for a spa day. That always worked for me when I needed to get over that last hump of a breakup."

It took a second for Angie's brain to process the full implication of that. "Wait, what?" She stared at Poppy, alcohol forgotten. "Will and Tracy broke up?"

"Tracy broke up with _him_ ," Poppy clarified. "It's been tough on the poor guy." A thought struck her, making her brow lower. "Wait. Why hasn't he already told you about this? It was days ago."

Angie, however, was no longer listening. The world was tunneling the way it always did when she was about to do something crazy, the white hot rage inside her far more serious than the desperation that usually fueled these kind of moments. "Tracy broke up with him," she repeated slowly, the words sounding like they were coming from far away. "She _warns_ me off him, makes me spend more than a _week_ missing him and driving myself crazy not being able to talk to him, then almost _immediately_ breaks up with him."

The storm building in Angie's eyes was enough to kick Poppy into "keep Angie from getting arrested" mode. "Listen, Angie, maybe we should—" She stopped suddenly, eyes narrowing. "Wait. Tracy warned you off Will? How much have you not been telling me?"

"It doesn't matter." She was off her stool before she realized she'd done it, heading out the door. She heard Poppy's hurried footsteps behind her, an urgent call to Miggy to keep an eye on things for awhile, but that only made Angie speed up faster. Poppy would be a voice of reason, that calming presence that kept her from assault charges, but that was the last thing she wanted right now. Tracy deserved the _full_ D’Amato experience.

She was supposed to take _care_ of him, damn it. Hell, _Angie_ at least knew how to take care of him. She bet Tracy never even bothered to send letters to Will's prison admirers, telling them that he was leaving the weather game to enter a super-secret monastery that didn't accept mail. He needed someone to protect him from stuff like that because he was too nice to do it himself. Hell, she'd even hung the phone up for him more than once when he was being too polite trying to get a spam phone call person to end the conversation.

And yes, okay, maybe she wasn't the terrifyingly in-charge career woman type that Will always went for. And maybe she would absolutely figure out some way to screw it up if she ever got a chance with him. But that didn't really have anything to do with anything, did it? This was about how badly _Tracy_ sucked.

The drive to the TV station took almost no time at all, possibly because she was speeding the entire way. She knew from Will's stories that one of the camera guys kept a door propped open in the back so he could take pot breaks, so she found it and slipped inside. Once she was there, she hunted through the crowds of camera people and interns until she spotted the too-pretty head of hair she was looking for.

She spotted Tracy when the other woman’s eyes met hers, which eliminated her surprise advantage but gave Angie the satisfying sight of seeing the other woman’s eyes widen. “Angie.” She excused herself from the conversation she was having, coming close enough to be within arm’s reach. The fake-polite expression she immediately slapped on made it clear she knew she was in trouble. “I take it you’re looking for Will?”

“No, I’m looking for _you_ , Miss ‘I Hate Adorable Children and Throw Good Men Away Just Because I Can,” Angie snapped, jabbing a finger in Tracy’s direction. Her voice was just low enough that everyone in the immediate vicinity still knew exactly what they were talking about. “You broke up with Will!”

Tracy’s eyes narrowed as she dragged Angie to a slightly more private corner of the newsroom. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“It’s absolutely my business when you make _me_ break up with him so he’s not distracted from _your_ relationship, then break up with him a _week_ later!” There was an awful tight feeling at the back of Angie’s throat, but she told herself it was rage. It was so much easier if it was rage. “You didn’t even _try_!”

Tracy’s expression turned indignant. “I _did_ try. You have no idea what Sophie—”

“I don’t _care_ what Sophie did.” Angie cut her off with a slashing gesture. “If a kid does something awful, you take away their WIFI or make them clean the bathroom. You don’t just _drop_ a—”

Now it was Angie’s turn to be cut off, when an arm came around her from the back and started pulling her away like those big canes in old Looney Tunes cartoons. “Sorry about this,” Will said over her shoulder, the strained niceness in his voice making it clear the words were meant for Tracy. Still, the fact that it was him meant that she didn’t fight nearly as hard as she should have, and it wasn’t long before he dragged them both to a storage closet and shut the door.

“Before you say anything, I wasn’t going to hit her,” Angie said, holding up her hands and trying _very_ hard not to pretend she didn’t have this hot happy feeling in her chest just from being able to look at him again. She’d missed seeing his face _that much_. She was an embarrassment. “I knew you wouldn’t want me to assault your boss, even though she was also your ex. I was just going to yell at her.”

Will’s face went through a complicated series of emotions she couldn’t read before settling on harried but still semi-fond exasperation. “It’s very sweet of you to feel defensive of me, but it doesn’t really help anything.”

“I’m not trying to _help_ anything!” She threw her hands up in the air. “I need her to suffer! She made _me_ suffer when she guilted me into that stupid best friend trial separation thing, and—”

“Wait.” He held up a hand. “That was her idea?”

“She said I was in her spot!” The words came from deeper than she'd meant them to, the tight feeling a thousand times worse. “And I know you don’t want that to _be_ my spot, I get that, I’m a complete disaster, but I stepped back so you could have a real chance at a relationship. So you could be _happy_ , because if I’m going to suffer it had damn well better be for either you or Graham. But then she breaks up with you like a _week_ later, over something _Sophie_ did I guess which just proves that she is an absolute _weakling_ who could never…”

The words trailed off when she finally processed that Will was staring at her with the kind of wide-eyed shock she’d always imagined he’d get from a face-to-face appearance with Ruth Bader Ginsberg or something. “Just out of curiosity,” he said finally, voice slow and careful like the wrong word would trigger a bomb, “what makes you think I don’t want you in that spot?”

She blinked at him, trying to compensate for the sudden left turn the conversation had taken. “Because I’m not your type?”

“Ah.” He sounded slightly strangled now. “Of course.” He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before he risked speaking again. “Angie,” he said quietly, eyes still closed. “I’ve been in love with you forever.”

The old green-screen computer that was her brain immediately crashed. “What?”

Will opened his eyes, that wistful look on his face that always made her feel stupidly soft. “It’s been your spot this whole time.” His voice was thick. “I just didn’t want to ruin the friendship.”

Her heart was pounding so loud it sounded like a drummer in a heavy metal band, and if she even breathed wrong she was going to start crying. “I have feelings. About you.” Her voice cracked. “A lot of them. Please don’t make me go into detail right now.”

Will smiled, his eyes wet. “I think I can restrain myself.”

She didn’t know which of them moved first, but suddenly they were clinging to each other and kissing. It was hardly movie worthy, with plenty of adjusting for angles and briefly accidentally strangling Will with his own tie, but her insides were singing in a way not even Derek had ever managed. She wanted to touch him everywhere, all at once, and when she backed him against the shelves he grinned and pulled her even closer. They were both _definitely_ wearing too many—

The sound of the door opening shocked them back into remembering where they were. Poppy was standing in the doorway, mildly frazzled and wearing the same look she had when they’d met Miggy’s throuple. “Well. That explains a lot, actually.” She cleared her throat, backing up a step. “This is... I’m very happy for you both. I’ll just be… out there somewhere.” She started to shut the door, then paused. “Oh, and apparently Will’s on in five minutes. Sorry.”

She shut the door, and Angie made herself ease away from Will. “I’m pretty sure I ruined your on-camera look,” she said apologetically, trying to smooth out the mess she’d made of his shirt and hair. “You’re probably going to get in trouble.”

“Totally worth it.” He caught the hand that was trying to smooth his shirt, holding it against his chest. The look in his eyes was soft enough that she was seriously at risk for crying again, an edge of uncertainty to it that made her chest squeeze tight. “I’m giving you blanket permission to kiss me whenever and wherever you want, forever. No matter who gets mad at me for it.”

“I feel like you’re going to regret that. I’m a very creative person when I want to be.” When his lips curved a little, her insides did that thing where they turned into complete mush. She swallowed, old fear rising up. “I don’t want to screw this up.”

“Hey, of the two of us, I might actually have the worse track record.” He lifted her hand, pressing a kiss against her palm, and that was _definitely_ not fair. “And I was happier with you when we _weren’t_ dating than I was with any actual romantic relationship I’ve ever had. That’s not going to change now that we’ve added bedroom stuff.”

“‘Bedroom stuff.’” It was embarrassing how soft her voice was. “You’re such a dork.”

He grinned again. “Your dork.”

It was impossible not to pull him back down for a much quicker kiss. “You’re damn right.”

She could practically see him melt, the touch of wonder in his eyes enough to make her throat tighten. “It’s your spot, Angie,” he said softly. “I think it was even before I met you.”

A puddle. He was going to turn her into a puddle. “If you keep saying stuff like that, I’m going to lock us both in here and you’ll lose your job as the station’s sexiest weatherman.” She pushed him toward the door. “Go. Educate the public.”

He turned around with his hand on the door, turning back around with his eyebrows lifted. “Stay to watch me?”

She shot him a fond look. “If you think Tracy isn’t going to kick me out the moment I step outside of this closet, you are seriously deluded.”

He sighed theatrically. “Then can I come over once I’m done?”

She couldn’t help but smile at him. Dorks, it turned out, were extremely habit forming. “If you help me kick Poppy out. She might not feel like the interrogation’s done yet.”

His responding smile felt like a promise. “I’ll do my very best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
